


If you wanna be my lover, you gotta give me a chance

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/M, Kill me for I have sinned, Love, These tags are wild, au where Laney joins the band later and Core falls for her, corney of course, laughs maniacally, revive fandom revive!, tagging? What is tagging, ugh I love them!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Laney is the new girl at school. She's totally punk and gives Zero shits about anyone and everything. Corey bumps into her (no pun intended) and totally asks if she could join the band. She accepts and Corey finds himself falling heel over head. Sorry. Head over heels. See? Told you he couldn't think straight.





	1. Chapter 1

New day, hurray! 

The message he'd programmed into his phone for daily motivational messages. He smiled at it, though the early morning always reminded him that the day could and hopefully would turn out to be a great one. 

He yawned and stretched, sitting up in bed. He jumped out of bed and rushed to his closet, not wanting to be late to meet Kin and Kon in their usual place outside the school. 

He pulled on his regular outfit and grabbed his beanie from where it hung on the post of his bed. 

He grabbed his backpack, which was more of a decorated messenger bag he'd put notebooks in. He almost left the room but turned back as he'd forgotten his songbook. 

He'd gotten some inspiration for a song in the middle of the night and he's had to write it done before he forgot it. He wouldn't say his songs were award winners but some of them were coming along. 

He grabbed the songbook from his desk and and placed in his bag and left the room. 

"Hey Trina". He says to his sister. 

Trina was going to college soon so they were in better terms knowing they'd be separated and thus chose not to pick fights over almost nothing like they had use to do. 

His sister however was not a morning person. 

'Hey neither am I '. Corey thought, standing next to his sister waiting for the coffee machine to finish. 

"Hey core. No talking before coffee remember?". She says, voice hoarse. 

He nods sheepishly and waits until Trina takes a long sip of her coffee. She sighs. "What?".

Corey turns towards her with surprise. "What?".

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at her younger brother. "It's obvious you want to tell me something. Spill the beans".

He laughs nervously and digs up his songbook. "I...I wrote some more of that song last night. What do you think?".

He hands it out to her and Trina takes it, careful not to spill coffee on it. She mumbles some of the lyrics to a beat she can only hear and nods at him. "It's good. But I feel like its...". She trails off and Corey finishes her sentence. "Missing something? I know. I keeps nagging me. I'll figure it out".

Trina smiles into her mug. "I'm sure you will. No hurry up or you'll miss the bus".

Corey checks his phone. "Oh shiz your right". He grabs a piece of bacon off Trina's plate. She misses his hand as she swats it away and he grins as he rushes out the door. 

-|-

"Hey. It's Corey!". Kin's voice makes him look up and take his earbuds out and look up. "Hey guys!". Corey waves. Kon sees him too and looks up from whatever game he's playing and smiles at him. 

Then he bumps into someone. Corey dosen't have time to see who since he's too busy falling in the ground. He groaned and rubbed his head and heard the sound of whoever he'd had bumped into muttering a string of curses. The voice sounded feminine. 

Dang it. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry". He says, standing up and holding a hand out to her. He knows how upset girls have gotten when he bumped into them while spacing out while also air guitaring. Usually the mix didn't end well. 

The girl shoved his hand away and he flinched a thing the contact. 

"I don't need any help. I'm fine". She growls at him. 

He blushes. 

'She's beautiful'. He thinks. 

"I-I'm sorry. Corey. My names Corey Riffin". He stutters and mentally kicks himself. 

She stands and dust herself off. "Laney Penn. Now bug off". She says and storms off. 

He watches her go, his heart thumping in his chest even as Kin and Kon walk up to him. He's vaguely aware of them asking questions. If he's alright and who was that but all that's on his mind is the name. Laney Penn. 

The girl with vibrant red hair and the voice that he was sure is sweet as sugar if you get to know her. Even though she's told him to bug off he knew he'd have to see her again. 

-|-

Corey didn't think again would mean in detention, covered in mashed potatoes, beef, and whatever else had been served at lunch that day before the food fight started. 

She sat in the corner scowling and picking crumbs out of her hair. He sat in the front, wringing the milk out of his skull beanie, knowing he'd have to wash it later. 

Kin and Kon texted him their condolences and wishes him luck for the following hour. 

He glanced at the girl-Laney- and looked at the supervising teacher who was absorbed in their book.

He crept over to the desk infront of her. "Hey". He whispers. 

Laney looked up at him surprised and then anger as she glared at him. He felt himself pale noticing her annoyed look but kept up. "Sorry for the...".

Corey points at her hair which still has a few crumbs she missed. She glares at him harder. He continues to talk. "I'm Corey. I met you earlier when we crashed. Do you play an instrument? Me and my friends have a band".

She looked up her eyes shining. "You have a band?". Laney asks sounding skeptical, as though someone like him wouldn't have a band. 

"Yep. Me and my friends. I think you saw them earlier. We have a rock band in my garage-".

"Have you ever done a gig?". She asks, interrupting him. Corey rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Well not officially. We did play at birth a day party once". Corey says leaving off the part were they left earl since the birthday boy was four and was only requesting nursery rhymes. 

Laney nods as if she understands. "I shred bass. I'm pretty wicked". She boasts.

Corey smiled. "That's awesome. Maybe you could swing by later when we practice around six?".

She raise an eyebrow, glanced around him to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, the shrugged hoping to appear nonchalant. "Sure, whatever".

Corey's smile grew. "Great! Here's my adress". He pulled a peice of paper from his pocket.

She looked at him funny. "Do you just carry around paper with your adress on it?".

Yup!". 

(Wicked cool transition!)(to next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey may be going overboard on this weeks band practice.

"Hey Kin can you straighten that pillow, Kon can you get rid of all that trash on the couch?". Corey asked his two band mates as he moved around trying to get their garage to look a little neater. The only girl who ever came in there was Trina, sometimes Meena and his mother.

This was a girl from school, and from his very limited knowledge on them he knew most liked things tidy. Not a huge mess created by three boys in a garage. 

Kin and Kon went along with it( They'd been meaning to clean it anyways). The place was nearly spotless. Laney, who'd they'd been hearing about all day was due to be there any second-

A knock sounded at the garage door, which was closed. Corey pushed the button, opening the garage and revealing Laney who held a guitar case in her hand. 

"Uh, this is the place?". She asked unsure. She looked around the garage, Corey watching her every move and holding his breath. 'What if she didn't like it? What if she hated it! What if-'

"Cool digs. I see why you chose it. Good acoustics". She said finally.


End file.
